


The Prankster

by Brokensoul



Series: I Nailed Your Daughter [1]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Gold being naughty, Mischief, Moe being mad, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brokensoul/pseuds/Brokensoul
Summary: Mr. Gold is feeling mischievous





	

Moe was working in the back room of Game of Thorns, his florist shop, cutting the bottoms of some flower stems for a new arrangement. He was looking forward to a lunch date with his daughter Belle. Relieved that she had agreed to see him after their last argument. He hadn't meant to lose his temper, but he couldn't stand the thought of her dating that old creep, Gold. The man was a menace. And he was old enough to be her father for Gods sake! His whole body shook with outrage. Moe took a deep breath, calming himself. He did not want to be angry when Belle arrived. He was determined to make this outing pleasant, with absolutely no thoughts of his nemesis allowed to intrude. The large man thrust the flower stems into a bucket of water laced with a chemical that would allow them to last longer. 

The little bell at the front of Game of Thorns jingled, indicating that a customer had entered. Drying his hands on a rag, Moe entered the front of the shop, behind the counter. He felt his blood pressure rise as he saw who was there. "Gold," he growled, "what do you want?"

Gold looked up, his face a mask of obviously false innocence. "Merely to purchase some lovely blooms for my, ah, girlfriend," Gold purred, putting emphasis on "girlfriend". He smiled a tiny wicked smile.

Moe's flabby face turned red. He gritted his teeth and forced out, "If you're talking about my daughter," and he emphasized "my daughter" , "I'll help you pick out something that I know she'll like." He fisted his big meaty hands with the effort of being civil. "I know she would like some white flowers."

"Hmm,perhaps not," Gold quirked an eyebrow and his crooked grin grew wider. "I was thinking red. Something," here he winked at Moe, "passionate." He gave a suggestive chuckle.

Moe thought his teeth might crack from the pressure. He picked up a pencil to give his fist something to distract it from what it wanted to do. He counted silently to ten, and with a Herculean effort he ground out through his teeth, "You can see the selection of red flowers in the cooler right behind you." His face was beet red by now, sweat pooling under his arms. 

Gold pretended to be looking over the case of blossoms. " You see, Mr. French," ther was laughter in his cool voice, "it's our THIRD date and you know what they say." He heard the pencil snap as the huge man moved to come out from behind the counter, and he added cheekily," I'm expecting to get lucky!" To the accompaniment of an outraged roar, he sprinted out of shop, laughing in wicked glee.

 

Belle came into the store to pick up her father for lunch. She looked at him in shock, he was panting like a bull, a murderous look on his face. "Um, Dad, was that Rumple I just saw running down the street?"

She could swear she actually saw steam coming out of her father's ears.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about doing a series of short silly stories with Gold messing with Moe, if anyone likes it.


End file.
